Mesmerised
by Titmoff
Summary: Derren Brown / OC. Writing a fanfic about a real-life mentalist... That must reveal a lot about myself I guess. But I'm not the kind to waste words. I write 'em, I share 'em, I take the responsibility of 'em. This is the story of my OC Esmeralda and her friendship with illusionist Derren Brown but seen through the media (interviews) so that you, as a reader, can project it as real.


Through his 2000's show _Mind Control_ came to our attention a fierce and fearless magician, or psychological illusionist as he calls himself, who soon obliterated our idea of a conventional hypnosis session by turning his possibly paranormal abilities to scientific facts explained to us all. **Derren Brown** quickly became a phenomenon from his first card tricks to his guessing games through his experiments and other apocalypse entertaining programmes. If largely criticised, Brown is first of all recognised for his showmanship. Not long after turning to the stage, where thousands of people would gladly spend an evening of wonders, media focused their attention on the man behind the confident and quick talker. Appeared then another facet of the magician: having stated his homosexuality in 2007, the public learnt to appreciate a former outcast nerd, whose self-confidence mostly came from his need to impress and evade others' judgment. His detractors mainly claim that tricking his audience into believing he's a super genius is his greatest hit. But that would reveal dishonesty on his behalf. No one who has ever met Brown personally could doubt his core sincerity. Brainwashing?

In his 2015 live stage spectacle _Together_, a newcomer was introduced to us. **Esmeralda**, first tagged as Derren Brown's assistant but soon making a life of her own. The sweet girl, utterly defined by her outstanding cuteness, quickly became an integral part of Britain's famous people landscape. The way she was thrown in the spotlights allowed her to keep a full sense of humility, focusing on her relation to Brown and not really expecting all the positive consideration she suddenly received. Her trademarks would be her appropriate and subtle rascalism, her charmingly playful puns and her unique friendship to Brown. People all around UK are eager to learn how these two became these seemingly bffs out of the blue. We were lucky to arrange an exclusive interview of the inseparable duo in a pub right before they got on stage, finally revealing it all about how they met and built their mesmerizing relationship.

**Aby, the interviewer:** I guess the most often asked question is how did you two meet?  
**Derren:** Gosh (knowing look towards Esmeralda) I guess it IS the most frequently asked question indeed. Well, the weirdest thing is there is nothing special about our encounter.  
**Esmeralda:** We could talk about it for hours but there's nothing special about it...  
**D.:** You could. But yeah, we met at a common friend's party, very simply. I tend to get invited by random people in random places (laughter) This time, I just showed up very late and after a few hours socializing, I felt like breathing some air on the rooftop. Because yes, it was a rooftop apartment in London. Beautiful place. And there she was, all alone, looking over the city.  
**E.:** That sounds so melodramatic, like in a teen romance movie. No, I was just a bit drunk and you know, there's this saying that when you drink sad, you wake up sad, or something like that...  
**D.:** There's no such saying no.  
**E.:** Oh c'mon you know what I mean!  
**D.:** I know yes.  
**E.:** So anyway, I was a bit melancholic you know, and the mojitos didn't help. So I felt like getting away from the crowd... I love London. I could watch the city breathe for hours without getting bored. So I was trying to really empty my head, not think about these sad ideas and just blank out. And there he comes (pointing at Derren), mister-super-saviour, sits next to me and holds his arm out, inviting me to lean in you know. That was soooo weird. Ok, because at that moment, I hadn't seen his face, I didn't even know THE Derren Brown was supposed to be here. I knew his name, I had watched videos and even went to _Svengali_ (Derren's 2012 live show, ed.) but I was not a fan, just genuinely appreciating his work. So he's offering his support let's say and I don't know why but I just took it. He smelt good (laughter) No but seriously, the invitation seemed harmless, free and I probably needed it more than I could say. So I leaned in and... That was just peaceful you know. The beautiful thing is, my head didn't empty. It filled with happy memories and thoughts. So I started laughing and crying at the same time and he followed and we ended up sharing a fun moment.  
**A.:** Which would be the first of many.  
**E.:** Right. And we stayed like that for... What? 10 maybe 15 minutes and then I looked up and like... Wow oh my Gosh, it's Derren Brown! (laughter)

**A.:** And you stayed in contact ever since?  
**D.:** I meet loads of people due to my profession. I don't usually get acquainted with any of them. Actually, and I don't want this to sound bad, but I don't have many friends. I'm very close to my family though. But yeah not many really close friends. The main reason for this is that I believe nobody would trust me. They would always wonder if I'm manipulating them or trick them into liking me... I don't know. But there was something about her that made me want to cling to her. Actually I think I really chose to keep this one and to throw myself into this relationship. And my luck was that she felt the same way too.  
**E.:** Yeah, I don't know, that was really weird the way you "accosted" me. Probably because it's him, because it's me, it just worked out. But on that night, I just felt attracted to him. Like in a friendly way, you know. It was obvious that he could bring me something. And not only because he was helping me then. But the laugh we had was very sincere and it made me feel something that is very rare. Honesty you know. Which is weird when you just said what you said. Because you think people see you as untrustworthy and I received you in my life as the anchor of truth actually.  
**D.:** That is beau-ti-ful.  
**E.:** Oh shut up D.

**A.:** So you really do call him D. in real life?  
**E.:** (laughter) I know it sounds awful. But I call him like that on certain situations only. Like to put him back in his place or when I'm being sarcastically aggressive.  
**D.:** "Sarcastically aggressive", you also think you're the dog's ones or what?  
**E.:** Come on D., we both know who's from private education here.  
**D.:** Because you're not?

**A.:** There there children, stop fighting.  
**E.:** (laughter) We're incorrigible. That's our way of having fun. It may seem weird but apparently many people relate to this kind of relation. That's how it all started.

**A.:** Excellent transition! Can you explain us how it got from your encounter to where you are now?  
**D.:** That is kind of a personal journey, as I see it. Esmeralda changed my way of thinking drastically in a good way, in the best of ways. So after that party and that weird but pleasant laugh-sharing experience, we spent three days together, in a row.  
**A.:** You mean, you didn't leave separately from that party?  
**D.:** Exactly. After the laughing bit, we started chatting. Extremely casually. She asked me what I was doing here, we bantered about how dramatic the stand-alone-on-the-roof was, I asked her how she was and she said she was fine. Actually, that's one thing I like about Esmeralda: she's always damn fine.  
**E.:** Excuse me to not feel like complaining all the time!  
**D.:** (laughter) You see, my job is to pick the guy with the most flaws in his emotional protection to be able to influence his actions, to induce him into doing harmless stupid things. It gets tiring seeing that everyone does not protect themselves enough, though it gains me a living. But as I see these cracks, I can't build a healthy relation with someone when I know I can get in there and mold their every word. It's not nice of me maybe but if you had that... I don't like saying "ability" but... If it were possible for you to resolve any conflict by making his opinion yours, would you prevent yourself from doing it? Would you be able, in a moment of frustration, to help yourself from getting what you want when all you have to do is grab it? Well, here is the thing about Esme, she does not have any crack.  
**E.:** You never told me that!  
**D.:** I don't want you to be aware of your power (laughter).  
**A.:** But you met her sad and lonely?  
**D.:** Correct. But she's able to express deep down feelings, she's actually quite generous with positive ones and spills them out on everyone, without letting anyone in. That was the perfect combination for me, as I thought I would not find it anywhere. Because I can know how she feels, just by asking or reading what she does not hide. But I know I cannot get in there.  
**E.:** That's weird. Because I felt like you influenced me into having these good memories.  
**D.:** I didn't.  
**A.:** So you basically cannot hypnotize her?  
**D.:** Oh I definitely can.  
**E.:** Or so he thinks (winking). He tried actually, many times. I played along, to let him feel good about himself.  
**D.:** Gosh, I want to call you names sometimes... (laughter)  
**E.:** When we left the party, we got into a taxi and went to my favorite place in London.  
**D.:** Right, was it Leicester Square?  
**E.:** Indeed. We sat there. You tried to hypnotize me then.  
**D.:** I hypnotized you.  
**E.:** Anyway... We ended up crying out of laughter. And we just spent three days going from places to places having laughs, you know. It was refreshing and I felt safe with him, like I could do anything and not look ridiculous or like I didn't need to be ashamed anyway. Then I had to go back home, at some point, but we kept on calling and meeting and having genuine good times.

**A.:** So when did the collaboration get serious?  
**D.:** She came to one of my shows once. Was it... Infamous (Derren's 2014 live show, ed.)? You usually didn't come to see me perform because we couldn't have fun while I was on stage.  
**E.:** I would come before and or after but I would go out and have a Kopparberg during the show.  
**D.:** A Kopparberg...  
**E.:** Private joke. Let's not get into this.  
**D.:** Well, that day, we had a serious, profound and... Let's say, rather uncool conversation. Yeah, let's call it uncool.  
**E.:** Not really a fight hu.  
**D.:** No we don't do fights.  
**E.:** Well we do but that was not one of them.  
**D.:** We do? Oh yeah, OK, they're soft fights though.  
**E.:** No, they're short but they're not soft.  
**D.:** Anyway, that was a conversation, very private, not to ask about, that put me in a condition where I thought I wouldn't perform very well... So, though she was the reason I was in that state, I asked her exceptionally to stay. Her presence around me is probably the most comforting catalyst for my tricks to work.  
**E.:** Is that supposed to be a compliment?  
**D.:** Why not?  
**E.:**You're basically saying it's easier for you to trick people when I'm around.  
**D.:** You make me feel confident is what I'm saying. So she was there, for once. And because her presence was balancing with the bad feelings of our conversation, I was performing an average show.  
**E.:** It was average-low.  
**D.:** How would YOU know? You have no element of comparison (laughter).  
**E.:** Well you finally had to lean on me.  
**D.:** Yes because I did the stuck-hands act to channel the best receptacle for my hypnosis and Esmeralda ended up being one of them that night.  
**E.:** Be-cause we had that talk before and I felt vulnerable as well, I would be very receptive, especially to his own suggestion. As we said before, I usually don't react so easily to his hypnosis.  
**D.:** That night, you did. And what happened is that I explained to the public there that I couldn't pick her because she was my friend and that would look like cheating. So I picked someone else and carried out the act. But later on in the show, I felt overwhelmed by the things I had to think about. You know, I have a quick mind and all but live shows are not an easy exercise. And I tend to challenge myself into doing it all at once, being quick, not letting the audience drift away. Being in the state I was, that became an increasingly difficult task. That's when I felt Esme's help if you want, in the room. Because of that invisible link we share, she could sense I was going wrong. And she wanted to help. So at some point, I just paused it all and said to the public that I needed an assistant from now on. No one would question that. So I ask Esmeralda to come on stage. My techs equipped her with a microphone and she basically took a bit of the load from me. Like picking subjects, fetching things. But where it got interesting is that we couldn't help but being ourselves with each other.  
**E.:** Yeah we joked around, being "sarcastically aggressive" to each other.  
**D.:** And it did two things. First, I felt so much relaxed. It was amazing, from the point she stepped on the stage, how much load I put on her shoulders and felt suddenly lighter. And she did a perfect job out of it! That didn't really surprise me but she embraced the role I gave her then with such easiness that I didn't feel embarrassed asking that of her. And the other thing it did is that people laughed. Gosh, they laughed so much.  
**E.:** I guess, because we laugh so much, it's kind of communicative you know.  
**D.:** (Addressing to Aby) You've been with us for like 15 minutes. You've experienced it yourself right?  
**A.:** Yes, your jokes, as private as they are, make me feel amused.  
**D.:** Exactly! Amused is the right word. And what do we want for an audience to enjoy a stage show? Emotion. What is the best emotion of all? Amusement. Amusement brings out and creates good memories. And that is why, after that tour, I rethought my team and show organization to integrate Esme in there.

**A.:** So you talked about it and built that marketing strategy together?  
**E.:** Absolutely not, miss! (laughter) No, he comes at me one day and he flings "so now you're going to be part of the show" and I was like... What are you talking about?  
**D.:** Then we had a conversation and then we decided to work together. That's not a BIG difference really Esme, is it?  
**E.:** Well, you took that decision on your own and then asked me. Of course I would not say no, because it is you. But you assumed that was OK.  
**D.:** But it was!  
**E.:** Yes but... And it's been a pleasure to work with him so far.

**A.:** People are praising the shows now that you're playing together. They like the combination of suggestion, magic and humor. So is it a big win-win?  
**E.:** You're making it sound like I'm a professional clown adding to the circus (laughter).  
**D.:** She's really bringing lots of things to the show. Not only the fact our friendship is communicative, she also adds the touch of feminity I was lacking. The "sexiness" you know.  
**E.:** I've told you a million times, you were sexy before I joined.  
**D.:** Then we're sexier. But she's also more sociable than me so her contact to the public is less cold.  
**A.:** It didn't seem people complained about your behaviour towards them.  
**D.:** Because I was forcing it. It's natural for her. She's just kind. She takes organisational stuff out my shoulders too, accessories, sceneries, costumes and even administration around the whole "Derren Brown" enterprise. She's a real CEO honestly, she makes my life easier.  
**E.:** I quit my previous job to join the adventure so that's my living now. I don't intend to live in a way where I don't deserve what I earn you know. Additionally, I love doing what I do, not only because I'm doing it with the right person, I genuinely think I was made for this. So, to answer your initial question, it seems to be the best of win-win situations yes.

**A.:** What's next for you two?  
**D.:** Ask my manager (pointing at Esmeralda).  
**E.:** First, we'll finish the _Together_ tour (currently playing in The Hammersmith Apollo theatre, London, ed.), we're shooting some independent acts for TV as well, where Derren is standing alone, we expanded the therapy side of Derren's knowledge too and we're trying to help people.  
**D.:** Another great idea of my loving friend here. When I turned to magic and tricks and more specifically to hypnosis, I was unconsciously given the choice to turn it into science and help people as a therapist or carry on as a showman. At the time, I think it was not a bad decision, I opted for the showman because I could not bother listening to people's problems all day long. And I probably needed the attention too. Now I have Esme's attention that's far enough for me and she tends to drive me into being a better person, she trains me to be more social. One of the first compliment she actually said about my work, I remember, on that fateful night, was how much I could make people happy. Weirdly, I hadn't realised it that way before. I was just thinking in terms of audience really. I mean, I was proud when someone felt better after I'd work on him but that meant people in front of their TV would get empathic and appreciate the show and that's what mattered to me. Entertainment. Now with her around and endless talks later, I feel bound with the duty of helping where I can. And that's a priceless to ever make me feel good about myself. (Facing Esmeralda) Thank you again.  
**E.:** And thank you my dear.  
**A.:** And thank you both of you for your time and sincerity.

So much for the traditional questions-answers game. This interview felt more like a pint-sharing moment with some old buddies of mine than an important part of my media job experience. These partners in crime, so to speak, know how to advertise an admirable lack of boringness and make people around them spend a good time, and I didn't conceal any laughter. Throw some magic in there, some well-placed banters and you've got even more reasons to hurry at the theater office to get your tickets before the 23rd of June, official ending of the tour. If you don't, you'd then have to wait for their next TV appearance (often Derren by himself), interview (who knows when they'll accept one, they're not quite fond of it) or stage show (grin and bear it). So, time to close that magazine and run before you miss it!


End file.
